


pillowtalk

by Savannah_Kitten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Songfic, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah_Kitten/pseuds/Savannah_Kitten
Summary: kylo and reader decide to take their love making up a notchbased off of the song pillowtalk by zayn.





	pillowtalk

you and your lover Kylo just got back from an amazing night out with eachother but had to rush home due to... urges. 

as soon as you get the door opened, kylo slams you on the back of the door, pinning you by you shoulders while heavily making out with you. He picks you up and you wrap your legs around his waist eagerly awaiting him. 

As he lays you down he leans over to your ear and whispers sinfully "Strip for me babygirl" and with that lucious tone, you have no ither option but to. 

you slide from underneath him and pull off your blouse slowly while also kicking off your heels carefully, you then begin taking off your skirt and reach you slide off your leggings when kylo grabs you by your bra and rips the leggings off of you to reveal your pantiless cunt and ass. 

"Planning something, kitten?" Kylo asks, smirking. "I wanted to try something new" you say bashfully. "And what may that be, little one?" he asks lust practically dripping from his lips. you lean down to him and whisper "I want you to make me yours and fuck me so hard I'll never walk straight again." you say, holding back a moan.

He groans and flips you over so that you're on the bottom and slides off his pants and boxers in one go to reveal his proud member thick and long, leaking precum and he immediately lines his tip up at the core of your dripping cunt and thrusts into you, fucking the brains out of you. 

you hook your legs behind him and bury your hands in his soft black locks, moaning loudly at him fucking you just how you asked him to. 

you feel yourself veering release and apparently so does he, he begins rubbing your clit and makes you cum on the spot, him following seconds after. 

once you both get down from your highs, he pulls out of you and goes and gets a warm, damp rag to clean you up and wraps you up in a blanket and he follows, spooning you as you both fall asleep in a loving bliss. 

"I love you Kylo" you murmur

"I love you too babygirl" he replies, meaning everybit of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> hiii! yet another kylo fic from moi!! please leave prompts below!!!!!!


End file.
